Engineering Thermoplastic Polymers (ETPs) are a group of materials that have better mechanical and/or thermal properties than the more widely used commodity thermoplastics such as polypropylene (PP) or polyethylene (PE). Presently, ETPs are typically produced in smaller quantities and tend to be used in smaller objects or low-volume applications, such as mechanical parts, rather than for bulk and high-volume ends, such as containers and packaging. However, it has been discovered that inclusion of low quantities of ETPs into commodity thermoplastic polymers may improve functionality and mechanical properties of material, thus providing product improvements and benefits.
Typically, the combination of a polyolefin and an ETP requires the presence of a compatibilizer due to differences in their solubility parameters and immiscibility of such polymers. Thus, typically, compatibilizers are used to improve interfacial adhesion of two immiscible polymers. Compatibilizers are costly and inclusion may increase the overall cost of nonwoven substrates.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides nonwoven substrates comprising at least a layer of fibers, wherein the fibers comprise a polyolefin and an engineering thermoplastic polymer without the presence of a compatibilizer. The present disclosure also provides a laminate comprising nonwoven substrates comprising a layer of fibers, wherein the fibers comprise a polyolefin and an engineering thermoplastic polymer and an additional material.